


I want a baby...

by jessicaaimee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaaimee/pseuds/jessicaaimee
Summary: They say drunken words mean sober thoughts. But some people believe that drunken words mean nothing and choice to ignore them.





	I want a baby...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over 3 years and I am so scared! Oh my god. I thought this idea was extremely cute and I have been wanting to write a Bughead fanfic for so long. So please enjoy and leave nice comments... 
> 
> I am also working on a multi chapter one as well and that should be in sometime in the near future. 
> 
> Now that i've finished writing this one, this may become a little series, i don't know. i'm gonna have a think

“I want a baby”

Jughead wasn’t sure if he heard her right. He was stood with his back turned from her, swaying slightly as the alcohol he had consumed took over him. He disposed their phones onto the nightstand because knowing Betty should would have lost her if he hadn’t took control. They had spent their evening at Archie and Veronica’s celebrating their engagement. The combination of alcohol and laughter meant that they stayed and celebrated with them a lot longer than expected. Leaving Jughead to carry a very tipsy Betty home as she giggled and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

 _She’s drunk. She doesn’t know what she’s saying_. He was trying to not get his hopes up. After being with Betty for 5 years he knows by now that nearly everything she says while drunk is either a lie or she’s been so drunk she can never remember. But he’d be lying if he said that he hasn’t been dying to hear them words. He wants to start this new chapter with her and the thought of seeing a mini Betty with his blue eyes and wild curls sent him into a frenzy whenever he saw a child. They haven’t had the conversation, he assumed she wasn’t ready and he was kinda annoyed that she picked this moment to have this conversation.

“Juggie?”

He turned, almost sighing at the sight of Betty dressed in his t-shirt and her PJ bottoms with her bottom lip between her teeth looking sheepish and very drunk. He smiled at his favourite blonde beauty, walking towards her and pulling her towards the bed as she slowly helped undress him. He kissed her deeply before the pair of them settled into bed, Betty learning herself into his side and her leg thrown over his lap. She looked up at him “You want that too right?”

He smiled softly at her “We’ll talk about it tomorrow babe okay? Now get some sleep” He kissed her head, as he watched her fall asleep. Wondering what this conversation would be like tomorrow.

-

The following day came and neither of them brought up the 4 words that Betty had said the night before. They acted as if nothing had happened and went about their normal routines but with the thick tension in the air, they both knew they had to discuss this sooner or later. 

Jughead just wanted to grab her and say that he would love to have a baby with her. In fact, he would love to have 5 babies with her if she would let him. But a part of him felt as if these drunken words where just a sentence that rolled of the tongue. They have just found out that Polly was having baby number three a few days before and they were so excited for her but as soon as Betty told him. A pang of jealously hit him. He had never felt that before. He wanted something that someone else had. He decided the day after that since she never brought it up again then she was probably just feeling the same as him and how it would be a lovely idea for the future. But Jughead wanted this now.

He decided to confide in his sister - the other closest female in his life. He met up with her at least once a week, to get an update on each other's lives and basically make up for the time they lost in their childhood. He tried his hardest to be interested in what she was saying but his thoughts kept going back to Betty, wondering if she was having the same thoughts of what he is having. 

"Okay, spill. What's going on?" Jellybean raised her voice, making Jughead snap out of his daydream. "And don't even try to tell me that nothing is wrong. You never stop talking about Betty and today and haven't mentioned her name once... oh my god! Please don't tell me you two have had a fight" 

"What?! No no, nothing like that" He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair "She want to have a baby... well at least I think she does" He told Jellybean the story of what happened the week before. 

"Hang on... so you're telling me that you don't know if you should believe her?" She laughed sarcastically "Jug, you and I both know that Betty doesn't hide from the truth when she's drunk" She giggled at the blush that appeared on her brother's face. 

"Look, she's probably been the same as you and had the idea in her head for months and her being drunk has just released it. You two are the strongest couple I know and I have no doubt that you will grow old together... You have been together for 5 years, you have your own place and you both have brilliant jobs. If you're asking me, I think it's a perfect time" 

Jughead looked at his sister, he knew she was right. He slowly started to hate the fact that his baby sister was smarter than him. He bit his bottom lip, still staring at his coffee. He needed to go and make this right. 

"Since I have offered you this amazing advice... I expect to be godmother by the way" Jughead replied by throwing a rolled up napkin at his arrogant sister. He slowly started to wonder should he have asked Archie. 

-

He sighed heavily before walking into the front door of his shared apartment with Betty. He smiled at the familiar smell to hit his nostrils - lasagne his favourite dish. Jughead stopped in his tracks to see Betty sat with her 4 year old niece and nephew who were sat on the floor colouring in.

“Uncle Jug!” The pair ran up and hugged both of his legs. He chuckled, saying hello to the pair, kissing them on the head.

“Polly had a doctors appointment and the sitter cancelled last minute, she should be back later” She smiled at him, giving him a kiss as she walked into the kitchen to check on their food.

They all had the delicious meal that Betty had prepared. He truly loved being an uncle. It was one of life’s greatest pleasures and he was so excited to be one again for the next little arrival. He busied himself tidying up, as the twins slept on the couch. He smiled down at them, while stuffing all go their abandoned toys into their bags. The twins brought him so much happiness that he didn’t realise it before until Betty muttered them four words the week before. The words where becoming a distant memory right now.

He turned to face Betty who was leaning against the counter, smiling at him. “You really love them don’t you?” She giggled.

He nodded “Of course, I’d be a pretty awful uncle if I didn’t wouldn’t I?” He chuckled, smirking at her.

Betty slowly looked down at the floor, playing with her fingers. Jughead knew that she was trying her hardest not to dig her nails into her fist. He started to walk slowly towards her, when she raised her head to look at him again. “I know we said that we would have the conversation but it never happened…” she looked down at the floor again and whispered “I want a baby Jug”

His voice caught in his throat as he stopped a few feet away from her. He gripped the stuffed teddy he was holding in his head, holding onto it for dear life. He opened his mouth to start speaking but was interrupted by his perfect blonde. “We just never had the conversation and we’re at such good points in our lives and I think this is the next step for us Jug. And the thought of a mini you running around with your eyes and my blonde hair with your curls is driving me insane” she giggled.

Jughead didn’t realise that he was still silent, hearing her sigh snapped him back to reality. She started to walk past him, going back into the living room. “I mean… if you don’t want to then it’s fine we’ll wa-“

He grabbed her wrist as she walked past, moving his hands to her face and kissing her with all the love and passion he had been holding away for the past week. They broke apart a few minutes later, resting their foreheads against each others. He looked into her eyes, as he whispered “There’s nothing I want more right now”

Betty chocked back a cry, as she threw her arms around his neck, enveloping him into a bear hug. She pulled back a few moments later keeping her arms around his neck. “I seriously thought that you didn’t want one… So what I said last week… that wasn’t just me thinking that?”

He shook his head “No baby, not at all. I have been dying to have this conversation for months but I never had the courage and when you said that last week, I literally felt as if my heart was gonna burst but… you were so drunk and I just told myself that you didn’t mean it... stupid I know" he sighed. 

She grabbed his face between her hands "Hey, we're both been stupid not talking about this before... you know for two writers we are pretty shit with words" She giggled. 

"Tell me about it..." 

She lent in and gave him a quick kiss "So we're doing this? No turning back now..." she winked, as he rested her forehead against her's. "You're going to be the best daddy" 

"And you're going to be the best mummy" he whisper against her lips. He kissed her softly, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss - showing her how much he truly loved her. 

"Oh and by the way... JB wants to be godmother" he chuckled as he pulled away. 

Betty burst out laughing "Yeah I know..." she giggled at his reaction "She called here after you left her and told me about your conversation. She just wanted to make sure that I was okay as well because apparently she can read us like a book"

Jughead shook his head, chuckling at the thought of his sister ringing. "I love you Betts" 

"I love you too Juggie" she winked at him. He groaned as he walked away from her. "The sooner Polly comes the better, I am very excited indeed to get this baby making started" he winked at her before going to check on the twins to make sure they were still asleep.  Betty bit her lip, giggling. Yeah she certainly couldn't wait either. 


End file.
